The Spell To Your Heart
by sepoto4284
Summary: DG. Post Hogwarts. Post Hogwarts, Ginny's employed at Fred and George's shop and they're quickly running out of ideas. Who else but Draco Malfoy is hired to help them think of more?


The Spell To Your Heart

Disclaimer:� My name is not J.K. Rowling.� I do not own any characters from the wonderful series "Harry Potter".� If I did, I'd be writing Book 7 now.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever.� If there's anything that you feel needs to be improved, please do not hesitate to tell me or leave me a review.

Chapter 1

A brand new day had greeted the streets of London as people bustled from point A to point B, getting ready to go to work or their destination.� Stores were starting to open as the employees unlocked the doors while holding on to their coffees with their other hand.

People passed the stores, looking with mild interest at these stores but their eyesight never fell on one particular pub.� It was a rather worn-down pub sitting right between two stores yet the gaze of the passersby seem to glide from one store next to the pub to the other one on the other side of the pub � as if the pub did not existed at all.

This pub goes by the name of �Leaky Cauldron�.� It was ran by a man named Tom.� Normal people might have thought that it was weird that nobody noticed the store.� But then again, normal people would not see the store as well.� Why was that?� The answer is simple.� Only wizards and witches are able to see this pub.

It was a rather famous and popular hang out place for wizards and witches of London since it lead to another place, a place that was even more famous than its entry point.� That place was called Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was indeed a wondrous place, amazing even to the wizards and witches themselves.� A person would have thought that he had set foot into a movie scene if he or she was accidentally set there.� But other than witches and wizards, there were no possible ways for a person to arrive there.

The streets were filled with different stores to satisfy different wizards and witches � from books to pet shops, from wand shops to robes shops, it had everything.

At the peek of the sun over the highest building in Diagon Alley, the shopkeepers of these stores were also starting their business for the day, similar to the stores of Muggle London � Muggle meaning non-magical people.� Amongst these stores, a usually crowded store was also beginning to set itself ready to greet the customers.

Located at number ninety-three of Diagon Alley was a joke shop by the name of Weasley�s Wizarding Wheezes, owned by a pair of twins by the name of Fred and George.� At this moment, a red-haired young lady opened the door and stretched beneath the warm comfort of the sun.

This young lady was the younger sister of the twins.� Her name was Ginny Weasley, her red-hair and freckles being the tell-tale signs of a Weasley.� Fresh out of her school, Hogwarts, Ginny had been invited by her two older brothers to work at their joke shop.� Up and running for a little more than three years, the owners of this shop had never seen a day in which there were no customers.� Rather than hiring someone who could not be trusted, they had placed their faith in their younger sister.

The hiring of Ginny had not only relieved them of their stress of running such a successful business, it had brought them a lot more customers.� Being an extremely beautiful young lady, Ginny had been popular even in her days at Hogwarts.

Ginny stood outside of the store, looking around as people slowly started to fill the empty streets.

�Guess it�s time to work then,� Ginny said to herself as she entered the store.

�It�s not going to work,� she heard a person said in the back of the store � it must have been one of her brothers.

�Well, if we don�t try, we won�t know if it will work or not, will we?� the other one answered.

�Well, yeah.� But I doubt it,� the first one said.

�Let�s just try it.� Maybe it will,� the second one insisted.

�Fine.� But if we get thrown out or get ridiculed��

�It doesn�t matter,� the second one finished for the first one, the grin on his face apparent even in his voice.� Ginny looked at the door to the back room, expecting to see the identical faces of her two brothers appear at any time.� As expected, they appeared less than a minute afterwards.

�Good morning, Ginny,� greeted Fred.

�Morning,� Ginny greeted back.� �What were you two talking about in the back?�� Fred frowned.

�Well��

Suddenly, George�s face lit up as he grabbed Fred�s arm.

�What?� Fred asked.

�Don�t you see?�

�See what?�

�_Her_!� George answered.

�Of course I did, or else I wouldn�t be bidding her good day-�

�Not that,� George said as he shook his head.� �If she goes, he�d probably say yes.�

Fred frowned.� �You really think so?� He�s a stubborn one though.� I doubt he would say yes even if she goes.�

�Go where?� Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.� Apparently, she was not too happy of being spoken about as if she was not present.

�Ginny, we need your help,� George said.� It was then Fred�s turn to grab George�s arm.

�George, are you sure about this?� Fred asked as his frown increased.

�Of course!� Why are you so indecisive?� George asked.

�I don�t trust that guy.�

�_Who_?� Ginny demanded.

�Draco Malfoy.�

�What about him?� Ginny asked as she observed the twin through narrowed eyes.� Draco Malfoy, although proven that he was not on the side of Voldemort during the war a year ago, had been and still was the archenemy of her former boyfriend, Harry Potter.� Therefore, it was common for friends of Harry to dislike Draco and vice versa.

�Why don�t you have a seat first, Ginny?� George asked with a smile that Ginny felt was too nice to be sincere.

�I�ll just stand and listen to this, thanks,� Ginny answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.� George looked at Fred who shrugged.

�It�s your idea,� Fred answered.� George grimaced but turned to face Ginny nevertheless.

�Look, Ginny�it�s been three years since we�ve opened this store,� George started.

�Uh-huh.�

�We�re running out of ideas,� Fred continued.

�And we can�t think of new ones.�

�And Ron isn�t helping-�

�And when he thinks of an idea-�

�It sucked.�

�So your point will be?� Ginny asked, getting a bad premonition about this.

�We need help,� George answered.

�From Draco Malfoy.�

�Why him out of all people?� Ginny asked.

�He�s smart.�

�Cunning.�

�Knows how to make money, that kid.� Look at the Malfoy�s business,� George added with a definite nod of his head.

�Positively booming.�

�Although he hadn�t touch the jokes department yet.�

�Better to recruit him first before he starts his own store,� Fred said with a dark look on his face.� He then turned and looked at Ginny, all memories of previously oppositions to this plan forgotten.� �Or else we might lose our business when he does opens up his own store.�

�It�s�it�s not that serious,� Ginny said, trying to sound slightly off-handedly.

It was true.� Except for her best friend, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy was indeed the smartest in the year before her.� In addition, he seemed to be getting through his classes without a bit of effort at any point whereas with Hermione, who got the top scores, had her head in the books ninety-nine point nine percent of the day.

�It is,� George answered.� �We can�t think of new ideas anymore, Ginny.� We�ve tried but either we�re doing something wrong or it�s just not working.� The new ideas that is.�

�Why don�t you asked Hermione?� She�d probably know what to do about it,� Ginny answered with a frown appearing on her face.

Fred and George burst out into laughter.

�Are you kidding?�

�She would probably get Aurors to arrest us or something.�

�You�re not doing Dark Magic,� Ginny said as her eyes narrowed again, making her resemblance to their mother, Mrs. Weasley, quite striking.� �Are you?�

�Of course not.�

�But it�s definitely going to be deemed as dangerous in dear old Hermione�s terms.�

That was also true.� Hermione had a knack of overreacting over little things.

Ginny nodded.

�You see what I mean, dear sister?� If you don�t help us, I can�t think of another way to recruit Draco Malfoy.�

�Why me?� Ginny asked as she wrinkled her nose.

�Because � �

�You�re beautiful.�

�Cute.�

�Popular.�

�All the characteristics that Draco Malfoy would be attracted to.�

�Excuse me.� You want me to _seduce_ him?� Ginny exclaimed, horrified.� Fred and George looked at her, offended.

�Ginny, you ARE our sister.�

�We would never tell you to seduce someone.�

�Just ask him to join us.�

�Because you have more of a chance to get him to nod his head than we do.�

Ginny glared at her two brothers.

�Please?�

Ginny continued to glare at them.� Finally, after a few more minutes of their puppy eyes and looks, Ginny softened up and nodded.

�Oh, alright,� Ginny answered.� She then shut her eyes and when she opened her eyes again, she looked at them rather fiercely.� �But I demand a pay raise!�

���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ����


End file.
